<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olaf by echo_85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109714">Olaf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85'>echo_85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petramos One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Pet Store</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JR takes the twins pet shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Ramos/Petra Solano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petramos One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olaf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Petramos fanfic and I'm new to the Petramos ship, to be honest the first time I watched JTV, I was bored but then Petramos came on my recommendation on Youtube and so I decided to check out and I fell in love with them. So that is how this fanfic was born. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It was suppose to be Rafael's weekend with the girls but he had called in sick along with Jane and Mateo so JR had the girls since she wasn't doing anything this weekend. She didn't want Petra to stress out about it so she had decided to take the girls shopping. </p><p>" Where are we going JR?" Ellie ask looking out the window. </p><p>" Pet shelter," JR says. JR wanted to adopt a pet for them since they've been asking Petra for one but Petra wouldn't get them one. Besides, JR wanted to get the girls something from herself, a way to bond with the girls more. One day they would be her kids too, she knew that Petra was the one for her. </p><p>" What's a pet shelter?" Anna asked curiously. " Are we getting a pet?" Babe you spoiled them way too much. JR thought. She didn't answer Anna's second question though but answered the first one. They arrived at their destination. <br/>
" It looks poor," Anna commented which got her a scolding from JR. </p><p>" Hey Jane," the front woman greeted. She was a normal customer at this shelter, she'd come by and just help around. </p><p>" Hey," JR greeted. The twins thought that it was weird to hear JR be called Jane because they already have Auntie Jane. JR is their JR. </p><p>" Beautiful kids you got there," the front lady says nodding at the twins. <br/>
" Thanks," she says. JR showed the girls around the place before letting them run off to the dog section. </p><p>" Never thought I'd see you with kids," the front lady Marsh comments. </p><p>" Yea me neither but now I can't imagine myself without them," JR says looking at the twins who were busily looking at the different type of dogs. </p><p>" Your girlfriend's?" Marsh asked. JR nods her head, having a goofy look on her face at the mention of Petra. </p><p>" You're whipped," Marsh says. </p><p>" That I am," </p><p>" JR, can we get him, pretty please," Ellie chimed in their conversation, pointing at the pure white Serbian husky with two different eye color. </p><p>" Of course," JR says making two 5 years old over the moon happy. </p><p>" Really?" They asked trying to contain their excitement. JR nods her head. She got the pup, and went to the counter area to sign some papers. </p><p>" Mommy is not gonna like his name," JR commented once they got in the car. </p><p>" Why?" Anna asks as she pets their new dog. </p><p>" Because he's name is Olaf," JR says with a smile . She knew Petra hated that Jane V. kept teasing her about the Frozen context of the twins name which was why she changed Elsa's name to Ellie. Now they were gonna have a dog named Olaf. </p><p>" Can we watch Frozen?" Ellie asked. When JR learned that the girls never watched Frozen because Petra wouldn't let them, she was shocked. </p><p>" Of course," JR says knowing fully well that Petra would be pissed off but she knew that she could always get her forgiveness for showing the girls that movie. They got home, and set up puppy stuff in the girls room, then watched the movie. Petra was still in a meeting. </p><p>~ 3 hours later~ </p><p>Petra came home after dinner time, the girls were playing in their room with their new puppy. </p><p>" Hey baby," JR greeted her girlfriend with a kiss. " How was it?" </p><p>" Boring but I'm glad I'm home with you and the girls," Petra says wrapping her arms around her waist. " Speaking of the girls where are they?" </p><p>" In their room," JR answered. " Can we talk?" That line made Petra stiffen up. She could see panic in her eyes. </p><p>" Hey, I'm not breaking up with you," She reassured caressing her cheek. " I love you way to much to give this up." Smiling at her lovingly. </p><p>" What did you want to talk about?" Petra asked after relaxing. </p><p>" Pets, what do you think of them?" she asks. Petra wasn't expecting that but that's a whole lot better than what she expected. </p><p>" They're great, why?" Petra asks suspiciously. " Please tell me you didn't." JR only grinned at her, getting her answer that she did. </p><p>" JR! How much did it cost?" </p><p>" Not much, I adopted him," JR says. " I know it wasn't my place to but I wanted to get the girls something from me." Petra melt at that. </p><p>" You know they love you right?" Petra asked, JR nods her head. " Good." She kisses her deeply before getting interrupted by the girls and the new family member. </p><p>" Babe, he's adorable," Petra pulling away from JR and picked up the puppy who took a liking to her. " What's his name?" JR just smirked at her which made Petra scowl already knowing what the name was. </p><p>" No, please tell me it's not Olaf," she groan when she sees all her girls' smiles. </p><p>" I hate you," Petra scowl at her girlfriend who just smiled at her. </p><p>" Love you too Pete," JR kissing her before taking the puppy from her. That night was a memory that all of them would remember for the rest of their lives. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>